


sun, moon, truth

by petalips



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalips/pseuds/petalips
Summary: "three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon and the truth"





	sun, moon, truth

jooheon has silver hair, minhyuk notices.  
it's not hair dye, and it's not just because the little boy's only eleven, but because minhyuk and him have been friends since they were two, and he has always had silver hair.

"it's pretty", minhyuk tells him, sitting on in the wet sand, looking at his friend.  
"no, it's not. it looks old, like dust" the younger boy answers him.

minhyuk stays silent, just shaking his head. he's two years older, he should be the hyung who tells him nice things. like he looks like a night vision, something as angelic as unreal. but he doesn't, and jooheon's gaze never meets his. instead, he stands up and walks to the sea, till his bare feet touch the cold water and he smiles.  
minhyuk just stares at him, and he can't help but reflect the other's gesture in his own, soft way. the wind makes his hair messy, silver strands dancing around his head like a halo now it's grown longer.

"you should go home, minhyukkie" jooheon says, his words almost fading in the salty breeze.  
"i don't want to go there"  
"you left like, hours ago. your mom's going to be angry at you"  
"why so?"  
"you broke hyungwon's bike" the younger points out, making minhyuk frown.  
"she doesn't have to know"

jooheon turns around, a wide, warm smile spreading across his face. he looks tiny, even for an eleven-year-old boy, and endlessly beautiful. minhyuk's stomach drops.

"don't you know that saying, hyung?"  
"what saying?"  
"three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon and the truth"

the clouds are on fire, orange and golden and a thousand shades in between, when minhyuk finally returns home. of course, his mother knows about his younger brother's bike, and she also knows he's the one to blame.  
that night, when he finally falls asleep, he dreams of the sun in jooheon's eyes, the moon painting his hair silver and the truth hanging on his lips.

the hills hide no secrets for them.  
they've grown running through them, sorting trees and letting their laughter blend with the sounds of nature in a melody that echoes through the forest even when both of them are gone.  
well, calling it forest is a bit pretentious, taking into account there are not that many trees, but for their twelve and fourteen-year-old eyes, that's enough.

"do you remember the time when we climbed that tree?"  
"the time you cried like a baby or the time you fell on your ass?"

jooheon laughs, his silhouette like a dream against the dying sun, and minhyuk can't help but smile too as he sits beside his best friend, taking the piece of japanese bread that he offers him. minhyuk bites the sweet bun softly, filling his mouth with the red bean paste, and he thinks, maybe that's youth, that sweet taste in his tongue and the pink fireflies flying around them.

"i wish this day would never end" minhyuk whispers.

jooheon turns around and their gazes meet. he still has that silver hair and the same kind eyes that turn into crescents whenever he smiles like he's doing now, dimples showing, so deep the older thinks he could drown in them.  
he's afraid he wouldn't mind.

"there will be more days like this, minhyukkie"  
"you promise?"  
"i promise"

and when their fingers intertwine, he has to believe him.

("there are three things that can not be long hidden, 

the sun.")

minhyuk hates nights. jooheon loves them.  
it's predictable, almost obvious. jooheon's been kissed by the moon, it's only logical he feels comfortable with the stars shining above his head. on the other side, minhyuk feels trapped whenever he looks at the night sky, like a dying bird in front of a snake, knowing its fateful destiny.  
but jooheon knows him, and he knows what minhyuk needs more than anyone else on earth when he hands him his ice pop, a brilliant blue under the neon lights of the gas station, receiving a soft hum in thankfulness. 

"are you feeling better?"  
"yeah, i guess it's just the heat or something"

it's a night without moonlight, and that makes this kind feel uneasy, to know it's hidden behind that dark clouds but not being able to reach it. 

"minhyukkie" jooheon whispers, making him turn his head to find the other boy staring at him with a soft expression.  
"yes?"  
"don't be afraid"  
"what are you talking about?" he protests, avoiding his gaze, "i'm not afraid, just... uneasy"

he licks his popsicle with a small frown till he feels jooheon's arm around his shoulders and lets out a small sigh he didn't know he was holding back. their skin is sticky from the heat even when they're both in tank tops and shorts, but minhyuk doesn't care. he just lets his head rest against jooheon's shoulder and closes his eyes.

"i don't know why i'm feeling like this, jooheonnie... i'm sorry"  
"it's okay, hyung. we all have this kind of nights"

minhyuk opens his eyes a few moments later, looking at the sky and hearing jooheon's heart beating inside his chest. and maybe the moon's not there, but jooheon is. and he feels that, as long as they stay together, he can survive a hundred more nights like that.

("there are three things that can not be long hidden, 

the moon.")

minhyuk is in love with jooheon.  
he has always been, he thinks, but he didn't realize. maybe because he doesn't know how to be just friends with him, but it has always been there, like a feeling he couldn't quite identify till now. 

"are you going to miss me?" jooheon asks him, lying beside him in the wet sand.  
"of course not"  
"come on, hyung" he laughs, hitting the other boy lightly, "don't you remember the saying?"

he can almost see a boy who looks like an eleven-year-old jooheon, all chubby cheeks and smiles, looking at him while he says those words. he can see a tiny version of himself too, baby face and raven locks shorter than now, staring at the other in awe. it seems like centuries ago, though. minhyuk's leaving for college tomorrow, and there's no way he and that little boy are the same person.

"there are three things that can not be long hidden: the sun, the moon and the truth" minhyuk says, his voice low, turning his head to meet the other boy's gaze, staring at him starry-eyed. 

he doesn't think about what he's doing when he gets closer to the other boy and, softly, brushes his lips against his. he doesn't think about the million things that could go wrong because he's blinded by the light jooheon has always reflected, like a mirror of every single good thing in this world.  
jooheon doesn't stop him. instead, he closes his eyes too and returns the kiss just as softly, running his fingers into the black hair of his best friend, not caring about the salty taste of his lips nor the sand on his skin.

"you're right, i'm going to miss you" minhyuk says in a thin voice, biting his lip to fight a smile.  
"i knew it" jooheon answers, letting out a breathless chuckle, "but don't be gone too long, okay?"  
"don't worry about that" the other boy answers, smiling fondly at him, "there's no way i could live without you"

jooheon closes his eyes, sighing, and kisses his neck softly.

"took you long enough to realize, minhyukkie"

("there are three things that can not be long hidden, 

the truth.")

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what this is?? i just wanted something short and sweet to distract me from the woogyu fic i'm trying to write (unsuccessfully, of course). so yup, sorry, and as always thank you for reading!


End file.
